¿Qué es un Holmes sin un Watson?
by LesTerVlz
Summary: Porque un Holmes sin un Watson no es más que alguien solo y apartado. Una mina la cual descubrir.Fic Spin-off. teen!lock Mystrade (o intento de)


Esto puede tomarse bien, como un Spin-off del fic _**John no es raro…sólo le gustan que estén verdes**_, no es necesario haberlo leído (per si gustan pueden hacerlo, son bienvenidos, claro), algo de Teen!lock no mata a nadie. Y pues Harry es una Watson aguda y sinvergüenza (vale, que así la percibo; pero no olvidemos que es Watson y ellos estas hechos de mermelada y gatitos)

Más que nada, es algo parecido a un Diario por parte de Harry. Algunas vivencias, y todas unidas por algún detalle del fic anterior. De hecho, tengo tres historias más pero… es un proyecto simplemente.

Quiero agradecer a dos personitas en especial, que se, no es ni el espacio ni la forma, pero quiero que sepan les estoy completamente agradecida por los mensajes que dejan y su apoyo con los raros _shipeos_ que sacó de la maga, **dheisen** y **Deadloss** , muchas gracias, son un encanto; y perdonen por nunca contestar, prometo cambiar eso.

Ya agregando lo que debía y eso, no me queda más que decir 'ningún personaje me pertenece, no gano nada escribiendo esto (claro que si gano algo, noches de platicas con cierta _Loki-enamora_), gracias a ti también adorable (te odio por dejarme dormir hasta las 4)

Espero que sea de su agrado. (Anda ya, parece discurso al Oscar).

* * *

**¿Qué es un Holmes sin un Watson?**

Mamá nos enseño desde pequeños que jamás debemos Juzgar un libro por su portada. Y cuanta razón tenía la mujer. Pero claro, no se puede esperar mucho si en la portada viene escrito el contenido del libro, ¿verdad?

Mycroft Holmes por mucho, es un fulano amargado, y estirado. Sumamente brillante, eso no lo niego (el muy bastardo es el promedio mas alto de toda la escuela); pero tiene el carisma de un ladrillo y la gracia de un bailarín muerto. Aunque puede llegar a ser "simpático" cuando decides conocerlo.

Muchas veces, incluso, he pensado que es como un becerro; tímido, desconfiado y con patas flacas. ¡De verdad! Cuando usa el traje café de gamuza junto al pelo relamido tengo miedo de salir y que lo conviertan en albóndigas. Me muero de la ansiedad. Por eso evito los mercados.

Pero ese carácter tan acido que se carga es compensado totalmente por la casa en donde vive. Es enrome. Tiene sirvientas, televisiones gigantes (y no las usa, lo odio), una habitación que es diez veces la mía. En fin. Creo que lo _becerril _se le compensa con lo adinerado.

Ya pues… y lo inteligente. (Pero el dinero tiene que ver también)

De hecho, Mykye es muy bien conocido en la escuela debido a esa característica especial, o sea el dinero, (la escuela pertenece a la familia Holmes) digo… y la inteligencia, por lo que muchas arpías oportunistas intentan sobrepasarse con el zopenco.

Que va, si no fuera por mí, el pobre ya hubiera sido violado, secuestrado y vendido por libra en el mercado negro. Es claro que lo cuido porque le quiero, y no debido a que durante las vacaciones uso su casa como hotel personal; y a sus carros para divertirme un rato. O a sus mucamas para entretenerme didácticamente.

No

Con Mycroft tengo una amistad pura y sincera.

Tan pura que no me molesta cuando ignora por completo mi amena y sumamente entretenida platica por mirar a cierta persona que despierta su atención. No quiero incomodarle. Por lo que simplemente llamaremos al sujeto: _Greg Lestrade; capitán del equipo de rugby_ (si, con ese nombre jamás sabrán que hablo de _Gregory_ Lestrade… Greg, Gregory… una abismal brecha.)

Y como mamá nos enseño también que Los opuestos se atraen; Greg no podía ser la más la antítesis de Mycroft por el hecho de que eso era basicamente imposible.

Greg es el sujeto mas popular de la escuela, un excelente deportista; tiene muy buen cuerpo debo decir; es carismático, extrovertido, simpático y amable. No posee mucho dinero; pero su carácter lo compensa todo.

Es muy llevadera la convivencia con Greg, abrazmm seguido y bajo cualquier excusa a todo en el equipo (siempre me restriego frente a My mientras grito cachonda "Oh si, Greg; dame más abrazos y besos; apapáchame"), mientras que Mycroft no gusta ni de estrechar la mano como saludo. A eso me refiero con lo contrastante del asunto.

Sin embargo, de un tiempo hasta ahora, algo ha llamado mi atención.

Es normal que My se reserve y al final se aparte de la gente; lo que NO es normal es que se aparte, precisamente, pero de mí. Ya casi no le veo en las practicas (es el primero en llegar y sentarse al final de las gradas), y el ultimo en marcharse. No compartimos muchas clases, pero en la que compartimos ya no hablamos, más que lo estrictamente necesario.

La manera de pensar que mi estimado señor Barriga posee muchas veces me es escabrosa; por lo que me da miedo imaginar que pasa por su mente. En especial después de conocer a su hermano menor. (Oh Dios, ese niño es un monstruo) pero es obvio no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. La felicidad de mis vacaciones depende de esto.

Y claro. La amistad entre nosotros.

―¿y bien lindura?, ¿me explicas porque estas evitándome, o lo hacemos por las malas?

―Harriet…― oh, ¿ya les dije que cuando se sonroja el rostro se le pone del mismo tono que el cabello? Es un pelirrojo adorable―…¿podrías… ¿podrías esperar a que salga del baño?, ¿por favor?

―escucha My, si no te interceptaba en el baño, lo haría en el comedor, y no creo que desees tener esta platica con todo mundo de testigo. Por lo que no saldré del cubículo hasta aclarar las cosas y…¿ustedes que ven? Largo de aquí, el hombre necesita privacidad para terminar sus necesidades… grotescos, escuchar pláticas ajenas en el baño es de mal gusto.

―Harriet, estas en el baño de hombres allanando un pieza en uso; claro que te miraran como una loca. Ahora sal de aquí, o al menos permíteme subir mis pantalones.

Hombres, siempre tan pudorosos ellos.

―me daré la vuelta, y esa es mi última oferta.

― ¡lo que sea, pero deja de verme!

Ya sabía que su vena aguda para los negocios no dejaría pasar la oportunidad; cumplo mi palabra y le doy la espalda; claro que el imbécil olvida hay un espejo justo sobre los lavabos frente al servicio. Tengo la mejor vista panorámica De todas desde ahí. Tiene unas muy buenas joyas de la corona. Y unos rizos rojos muy simpáticos; pero mejor no hago comentario sobre aquello, el pellizco con la bragueta ya lo ha de tener sumamente irritado.

―¿ya terminaste o necesitas ayuda?

No puedo evitar reír por la mirada me que echa. ¡Oh! Ya se dio cuenta del espejo.

― …en fin… ¿q-que… ¿Qué haces aquí, Harriert? No es correcto que una dama entre al servicio de hombres.

―si, yo una dama. Que gracioso. ― con un solo giro ya estamos frente a frente; Mycroft es más alto que yo, pero la altura jamás a supuesto impedimento alguno en ningún momento de mi vida ― ya te lo dije: quiero saber porque me estas evitando. Si hice algo para molestarte, pido una disculpa de antemano pero en lo que a mi respecta, no puedo recordar una situación que amerite tu repentino comportamiento hacia mí. Si es por lo de "gordo", Señor Barrigas" y esos apelativos, sabes que es mi manera de mostrarte afecto; o si es por lo de John y su afición por tu hermanito también pudo disculpas… o si es por lo de- -

― ¡Harriet, ya basta! Además, ¿que es eso de la afición de tu hermano por Sherly?-olvídalo, no quiero saberlo… no te estoy evitando; ahora apártate y déjame pasar, necesito lavar mis manos.

― ¡Mycroft! ― odio sonar tan niña cuando grito ― si me evitas, ya no comes conmigo, ya no vamos a casa juntos-

― nunca vamos a casa juntos, querrás decir que ya no te llevo a casa.

― ¡lo que sea!, estas enojado y no se la razón. Ya no vas a los entrenamientos tampoco. ¿Hice algo mal?, ¿te molestan los jugadores?, ¿Greg te dijo algo, acaso?

Y ahí estaba el meollo del asunto; el caballero en discordia; el sólo nombre que ponía a My tan caliente como una salchicha horneada. Greg… y parece que la mención de él no le gusto en absoluto.

―No tiene nada que ver conmigo. ― me dice molesto― Lestrade y yo somos puntos aparte; no hablamos y no socializamos. Sólo somos dos alumnos más. Creo que ni sabe mi nombre.

―My, todo el mundo sabe tu nombre; esta gravado en un trofeo gigante con la leyenda "Mejor promedio en años", y claro que sabe identificarte, en el despacho del director hay una pintura gigante con toda tu familia en ella, Greg no es estúpido, sabe que existes.

―perdón entonces, Harriet, por insinuar que tu novio es algo lerdo y no conoce al hijo del director.

―estas siendo absurdo, My, Greg no es mi novio. Además, posees otros meritos. No sólo el de chico adinerado.

Eso era un cumplido, pero el tonto lo tomó como otra cosa; enfurecido me tiro con la toalla de papel que uso para secarse las manos, y se dispuso a salir, pero claramente había dicho que la cosa no acabaría hasta poner todo en claro. Pobre Mycorft, a veces es tan lento.

― Si lo que te preocupa es que Greg me guste tengo que decírtelo: si, me gusta. ― De algún modo, la mirada triste que me regaló fue un golpe bajo. Me dieron ganas de llorar ahí mismo por su expresión. Nunca lo había visto tan decaído y lastimado― My, me gusta Greg, me gusta pasar tiempo con él pero porque me agrada; así como tu. Tu también me gustas; Josh me gusta, Clark me gusta…el equipo entero de rugby me gusta; por eso estoy con ellos, me agradan. Pero no estoy enamorada de ninguno de ellos. No del idiota de Clark con esos ojos desviados, o de ti, con esa panza que cargas ¡es broma, ya sabes!…, y no me gusta Greg, por el simple hecho de que a ti sí. Vamos Mycroft, ¿en realidad vamos a arruinar nuestra amistad por un chico? ¿Precisamente tú y yo, por algo así?

Se que entiende lo que intento decir, es listo; es el mejor de la escuela, y con orgullo puedo decir que de toda Inglaterra (sino que del mundo), definitivamente, este gordito vale su peso en oro. Es un buen chico. Desde que caí en cuenta de su atracción por los caballeros le deje en claro que eso, en lo personal, no me molestaba; bien es un chico libre y listo, por lo que puede ir degustando todos los culitos que desee en el mundo, que igual recibiría el mas sincero apoyo de mi parte.

Pues, bien; seria hipócrita si tirara la primera piedra si soy la primera en pecar…

―creo… que tienes razón― ¡bingo! ― fue un descontrolado ataque de celos de mi parte, no debí comportarme tan grosero contigo; no lo merecías. El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, Harriet. ― Se que estoy sonriendo como lela por que él también lo hace. ― es absurdo y poco fiel a nosotros eso de pelear por un chico. Pero me daba envidia la forma en la que te desenvuelves con él, siempre tan físico que me pareció sólo gustabas del contacto con él. A mi nunca me haz abrazado como de esa manera tan intima; por eso creo que ustedes eran…ya sabes…

Un momento.

―…¿Creíste que éramos novios por un simple abrazo? Mycroft, no te abrazo porque no te gusta. ― vaya con este hombre― ¡lo dijiste el primer día de clases!, y si, recuerdo el primer día. No soy física contigo pues creí que eso te desagradaba.

―lo hace cuando se trata de desconocidos; no confió en ellos, pero en ti si. En Sherly si.

― oh, pequeño becerro… eres un tonto… ¡ven y abrázame, idiota! ― Que caigan truenos y más truenos. Eso de colgarme al cuello de un Holmes debería ser un record mundial.

De verdad, casi son veinte centímetros los que salté para colgarme como koala al gordito; pobre iluso, si tan sólo supiera que prefiero a Rose Lestrade que a Greg… y hablando el _rey oportuno_.

― oh…― es lo único que dice cuando nos encuentra infraganti en aquel maloliente servicio― perdón si… interrumpí. Yo… adiós.

La mirada de Mycroft casi me hace partir en dos de la risa; era la personificación de _El grito _(y vaya que sí pegó un grito)

―deja de vociferar, tonto; ― le digo después de soltarle un porrazo en la frente. ― vamos, debemos alcanzarlo―

De un solo tajo, abro la puerta del baño, y por poco nos quedamos atorados al intentar cruzar por el marco al mismo tiempo. Parecíamos locos desbocados mientras corríamos a toda marcha tras el capitán, lo más seguro era que dábamos un espectáculo lamentable (aunque bastante cómico a mi parecer) con eso, tuvimos que tomarnos de las manos para correr a la par. Mycroft, no era mas rápido que yo, pero si mas alto, y con zapatos de suela anti-derrape.

Bendita sea el destino y sin inconfundibles maneras de enseñarnos a palos y piedras las lecciones. En este caso fue a lluvia y escaleras; pero no menos dolorosa la lección. Por estar en el baño no habíamos caído en cuenta de la lluvia, ni de lo tan empapados que estaban los escalones; por lo bastó un paso de mis zapatillas baratas para terminar resbalando, llevándome a Mycroft de corbata, y a Greg de pilón con nosotros.

Nos deslizamos aproximadas unos dos metros por el suelo, hasta quedar uno encima del otro bajo la fría llovizna.

―excelente…―Greg escupía el agua e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le caí encima, y sobre mi, My― …tecleada… deberías considerar eso de dedicarte a las luchas profesionalmente.

Le miró mal, o al menos eso intento; ya comienzo a ver blanco por la falta de aire cuando el peso extra sobre mi desaparece y el cielo nos bendice a nosotros los mortales con su melodía mas contagiosa. Con su cáliz, con ese rocío de la fuente de Afrodita.

La risa de Mycroft.

El godo sonríe, (comprobé que no es de hielo como muchos afirman) pero en sólo dos ocasiones le he escuchado reír abiertamente. Por lo general sus modos elegantes y perfectamente seleccionados se rehusaban en exteriorizar sus estados de ánimos. Pero si uno tiene la oportunidad de escucharle reír; créanme… será algo sublime.

La risa no tiene nada que ver con su grave voz diaria, de hecho es suave, con tonos agudos y bastante contagiosa. Una risa que, aun estando enojado o de los mil diablos, se te pega y quita el mal humor.

Comenzó a reír junto a My, quien ya se puso rojo de vergüenza por la situación, pero no ha parado. Cuando veo a Greg, (es otro mortal que sucumbe) también esta riendo, y pronto los tres parecemos nutrias varadas a la entrada del colegio (My es una vaquita marina).

― ¡Greg, cuando lo sepas tu también saltaras de alegría! ― le digo a mi capitán, aun estamos riendo, por lo que es ahora o nunca. ― Mycroft ha prometido que si ganamos el próximo partido, nos invitara a todo el equipo a su casa, y Greg, amigo; su casa es hermosa. ¡¿no es genial?!, cuando lo dijo, prácticamente salté sobre él.

Los dos chicos me miran sorprendidos, pero My simuló muy bien cuando Greg le mira y le da un fuerte palmazo en el hombro. ― vaya Holmes, tu si sabes como motivarme. ― Bien, el sonrojo no puede disimularlo. ― daré lo mejor de mí; ganaremos, ya lo veras. ¿Verdad Harry?

― ¡si capitán! ― digo mientras de un salto de pongo de pie y les tiendo la mano para levantarles. ―My es admirador del equipo, Greg. Pero de daba pena decirles… afortunadamente estoy yo para quitarle ese bochorno, ¿no?, después de todo, ¿Qué es un Holmes sin un Watson?

―alguien muy afortunado creo. ― contesta Greg ya de pie, sin quita la mano de mi amigo. ― ¿o tu que piensas, amigo?

―si, concuerdo con eso. Pero tener a un Watson conlleva sus ventajas.

―¿Cómo cuales?

― Que no le importa ser niñera de mi hermano el último viernes del mes.

Pequeño patán… esta bien, si quiere el juego...

―no me tientes My, ― tercio la platica con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa de lado― que podría resultar en un resfrío el día del baile. No podré acompañarte y terminaras solo en una esquina del salón. Una pena.

Algo borde y medio bestia es mí estimado señor barriga, pero un bien sujeto cuando le llegas a conocer ya ignorar todas esas manías que tiene, como la de limpiar con paños desechables los asientos públicos, la manía de deducir toda una vida con un sólo detalle que te encuentra en los pliegues de la ropa; esa estirada manera de ser, y se captar los juegos muy rápido.

Mycroft es un sujeto algunas veces detestable y complicado; pero un gran (gran) sujeto. Por lo que no me molesta ahora le dedique toda la atención al capitán del equipo, no. No en especial cuando Rose se acerca bajo un paraguas a donde nosotros. Acompañada. De una pelirroja encantadora que me sonríe en cuanto me ve.

Mamá siempre nos enseño que Las cosas buenas le pasan a gente buena; y aunque difiero en este caso por experiencias que he pasado; mirando a mi alrededor, observando a la gente que platica y se moja bajo la lluvia, tan amena, tan viva; quizá, y sólo esta vez, mamá Watson no se equivoca.

Porque un Holmes sin un Watson no es más que alguien solo y apartado.

_Una mina la cual descubrir._

* * *

Dirán:_ ¿Tanto discurso para tan poca cosa?_

Pues si, que cosas pasan, ¿verdad? xD (ok, no) Muchas gracias por leer; esto fue escrito estilo ninja, pues el tecleo a las 3 am es extremo. En fin.


End file.
